The invention relates to a telecommunication apparatus and, in particular, to a modular layered splice holder.
Telecommunications establish communications, usually between widely separated points, by electronic or fiber optic means. The initial establishment of the communication commonly involves splicing operation, whereby the lines of a subscriber are connected to a communication provider, such as a telephone provider. In buildings wherein multiple subscribers are located, the splices are formed at one location, commonly in the basement of the building, and placed into a distribution panel having a compartment therein commonly referred to as a splice holder. The splice holder may be plagued with drawbacks such as the obstruction of the view of a servicing technician examining and accomplishing the splices. Further, the difficulty of the servicing technician is magnified when a high density of splices is required. Further still, the available surface space within the location where the distribution panel, and thus the splice holder, is located may be limited, thereby preventing all of the desired splices from being placed side by side further adding to the difficulties of the servicing technician. It is desired to provide a splice holder where all the necessary splices for any particular distribution network may be conveniently mounted for accessibility to ease the burden of the servicing technician and also to allow the servicing technician to be able to see and gain access to all splices so as to facilitate the maintenance of the splices. Further, with a high density splices and limited spaces, a technician must carefully avoid disturbing splices on which work is not done.
The invention in one aspect is a splice holder for ease in servicing a multiplicity of subscribers of a telecommunication provider.
The splice holder preferably provides an enclosure having a cover and services to a multiplicity of subscribers. The splice holder comprises at least one modular layer holding at least one splice member for connection between the lines of a subscriber and those of a telecommunication provider, such as a telephone provider. The modular layer comprises a base and first and second side members preferably forming a generally elongated U shaped unit. The base has first and second oppositely disposed surfaces with at least the first surface supporting at least one spliced member. The first and second side members are located on opposite sides of the base and each extend upward and away from the first surface of the base. The first side member has a first opening at its upper end which is dimensioned to accept the insertion of a pin, and the second member has a first latch member at its upper end. With a high density of splices, the modular layers are maintained in fixed relative position with each other to prevent disturbing splices not being worked on but yet allowing accessibility to other splices. Corresponding first sides of each layer are pivotally connected to allow work on any layer but not disturbing splices on the other layers.